Wireless network operators are deploying a large number of access points to address growing data demands and provide a better quality of experience for client devices. These access points may implement standards from the IEEE 802.11 and Wi-Fi Alliance standards families to provide a common user experience (e.g., to operate as a “Wi-Fi Hotspot”). With use of these standards, infrastructure configurations are evolving to enable user and device roaming. One mechanism to facilitate user and device roaming is provisioning, which enables devices associated with a subscription to easily visit and authenticate with different wireless networks. For example, provisioning may allow a wireless network device to seamlessly authenticate and connect with hotspots located at different locations.
Operations in the provisioning process involve the exchange and implementation of operator policies and subscriptions (e.g., the exchange of user credentials) with the Wi-Fi enabled devices. Existing techniques for online hotspot provisioning, however, often provide a dependency on a browser software application to fully exchange provisioning information, such as deploying a specific plug-in within a browser for the hotspot signup and authentication process. Use of a plug-in and browser-based solution may result in development and support to be provided for each device platform and browser type. In addition, if a user installs another browser or disables the particular plug-in, the provisioning process may not successfully complete. The dependency of the authentication process on a browser-based solution may lead to technical support issues and service interruptions.